Morning After
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: She wasn't quite sure how it happened. Hermione/Luna.


**AN: This is just a little tidbit between Hermione and Luna. Cause I think they're my new favorite. Set after they're both out of school, Hermione at age nineteen, Luna at eighteen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Hermione let out a loud groan as sunlight flooded through the window of her flat.

"Too much firewhiskey" she muttered, silently cursing Harry, Luna, Ron, Ginny and Draco for inviting her out last night.

They had gone out to celebrate Ginny and Draco becoming engaged, and after hours of trying to stop Harry and Ron from murdering Draco, Hermione had needed a drink. She ordered a firewhiskey, and another, and after that she lost count.

Hermione opened her eyes fully, groaning again as a sharp pain shot through her head.

That's when she noticed she was only wearing a baggy t-shirt.

"Oh no" she whispered, wondering what went on last night.

She rolled over, only to see a head of blond hair and the peaceful, sleeping face of Luna Lovegood.

Hermione let out a rather loud yelp and leaped up, falling off her side of the bed. She stayed on the floor, clutching her head.

"Hermione?" Luna's voice asked.

Hermione noted that even heavy with sleep, her voice still held that same calm tone it held any other time.

"What happened?" Hermione screamed, realizing right away it was a horrible idea when pain shot through her head again. She groaned loudly, burrying her face in her hands.

"I believe most people call it shagging" Luna stated calmly.

"Oh, bloody hell" Hermione whispered.

"We were both quite drunk, but I do remember that much. I also remember you throwing up on Draco. Ron and Harry were very happy with you after that" Luna said, smiling.

Once again, Hermione groaned.

"I threw up on Draco?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yes, Harry laughed for a long time afterwords" Luna said, climbing out of bed. Hermione noticed that she was wearing one of her t-shirts, and covered her eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing it, but you were asleep and it was cold" Luna said, spinning around in a circle. The shirt began to ride up slightly, and Hermione found herself peeking out from behind her fingers.

"Hermione! Are you home!" Ginny's voice yelled from the living room.

"Fantastic" Hermione mumbled, standing up off the floor and pulling out two pairs of jeans from her drawer. "Please put these on" she said, tossing a pair at Luna. The blond smiled and nodded, skipping off towards the bathroom.

Hermione pulled on the second pair and rushed out to the living room.

"Hello, Gin" she said, trying to sound as normal as possible, as she held her head again. Hell, didn't she have any hangover-.

Ginny held out a small vial to her.

"I figured you'd need some hangover potion, seeing as my fiance still can't remove your vomit from his shoes" she said, a smirk on her face. Hermione took it and drank it down gratefully, before wincing at Ginny.

"I'm sorry for that, by the way" she muttered.

"Don't be, at least Harry and my brother got a kick out of it" Ginny shrugged, waving the older girl off.

Before Hermione could react, Luna came skipping out of the bathroom.

"Oh! Hello Ginny! It's nice to see you!" she chirped.

Ginny, an amused look on her face, glanced from Hermione, to Luna, and back again.

"You too, Luna, did you enjoy yourself last night?" she asked, smirking again. Luna nodded her head quickly, an excited look crossing her features.

"Yes, of course, it was nice to celebrate you and Draco" Luna replied, smiling. Suddenly she reached forward and gripped Hermione's swinging hand in her own, squeezing it tightly.

"Well, I'm just going to go, you two have a great day" Ginny said, patting Hermione's shoulder. She winked at the older girl before apparating away.

Hermione looked down at her hand, which was still tangled in Luna's, before smiling a little nervously at the younger girl.

Seeing this, Luna's smile brightened, and she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Hermione's.

When they pulled apart, Hermione licked her lips, feeling slightly shocked.

She had actually enjoyed that, and she knew for a fact she wasn't drunk anymore.

"Would you like to go on an actual date with me, sometime Luna?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

Luna smiled again and nodded her head, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Now, how about we go get ready and go out somewhere for lunch, before Harry and Ron come bursting in here, because I know Ginny rushed home to tell them" Hermione suggested.

Luna grabbed her wrist and pulled them towards the bedroom, and Hermione allowed herself to be pulled behind the other girl, smiling slightly.

She wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but it it had.

Sure enough, she was falling for Luna Lovegood.

And strangely enough, she didn't mind one bit.

**AN: Not my best, but I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
